<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So Bright Sometimes by jayyyxem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172267">So Bright Sometimes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayyyxem/pseuds/jayyyxem'>jayyyxem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on the Lights Up MV, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Harry is bi but its’s barely mentioned and the fic is all het, Harry/OFC - Freeform, Heterosexual Sex, Non AU, PWP, Past Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Porn Without Plot, Song: Lights Up (Harry Styles), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, again barely mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayyyxem/pseuds/jayyyxem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a nasty PWP based on the Lights Up music video. Very dirty. Very uncreative title.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So Bright Sometimes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>•I’ve never written anything before and certainly not het Harry so sorry if this sucks. It’s literally just porn so if that’s not your thing .... bye.</p>
<p>•I just chose a random amount of time for HL to have dated/been broken up. Not saying this is what really happened or anything, blah blah blah.</p>
<p>•Also idk what the actors are actually wearing in the music video and I’m too lazy to go check so if it’s not accurate oh well, lmao.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been almost six months since Louis and Harry broke up. It wasn’t messy and it was mutual, but it still stung. They had dated for five years, but they’d grown apart. It was a monumental chapter of Harry’s life that was now over. He still wasn’t really sure how he felt about it. He’s in the middle of filming music videos, doing interviews, and appearances as promo for his second album, all while trying to adjust to being single. </p>
<p>As he steps on set of the music video for his next single, he sees several gorgeous actors, men and women alike, in various states of undress and realizes how long it’s been since he’s had sex. Not the ideal time to have that revelation, but what can you do? He’s hooked up with a few men here and there, of course, but nothing more than making out and some over the pants feeling up. It feels as if he was a teenager again, but he’s been too focused on his breakup with Louis to go any further with anyone. </p>
<p>It’s not until after he’s done with hair and makeup, standing in only his trousers in the middle of the crowd of other actors, that he realizes he hasn’t been with a woman in years. Five years. And as he looks around, he’s immediately hyper aware of how many beautiful women surround him. He’s distracted by the barely there panties they have on, the tight straps of their lingerie digging into their soft flesh, the unpadded bras they have on - thin and sheer enough to have their pert nipples showing through the fabric. His cock twitches in his pants. Is he really this easily affected? That’s the result of not fucking a woman in nearly five years, he guesses. His mind wanders to the feeling of a wet pussy around his cock. No need for lube, dripping and ready for him to fuck into. It’s been so long since he felt it .... shit. He’s on set. And now he’s hard. He has to snap out of it. </p>
<p>He notices everyone getting into position and then the director is explaining to him and the other actors how the shot is going to go. It’s fairly simple for him, just stand there, sing, and let the gorgeous people rub up on him. He’s shirtless, tan, oiled up, and ready to go. There’s still one problem - he’s extremely fucking turned on. All the thoughts of tight pussy around his cock and perky tits in see through bras have him salivating. He has no choice but to push on as the director yells, “Action!” </p>
<p>He’s good at his job and he’s going to try and ignore his predicament to make the most of this shoot. Unfortunately, that’s when his second problem arises. One actress in particular seems absolutely determined to make him come in his pants. She’s a couple of inches shorter than him, tanned skin and shiny black hair, absolutely gorgeous. Her pert ass is glued to his cock and grinding relentlessly. Every now and then she leans back, turns her head, and rests it on harry’s shoulder, licking her lips while staring up at Harry. When she does that he gets the most incredible view down the front of her body. He sees her collarbones glistening with sweat, her perfect tits, pretty little pink nipples poking through her bra, her stomach, not entirely flat. He wanted to grab onto the sides of it as he fucked her. He was already so turned on and she was doing nothing but riling him up more. He wanted her. He wanted to kiss her, mark her, wreck h- “Cut!,” the director yelled, bringing Harry out of his fantasy.</p>
<p>Thankfully no one seemed to notice what was going on inside his head. Or his pants. Everyone except the subject of his fantasy. He had the decency to feel a little bit of shame as she turned around and eyed him with a smirk on her perfect little face. She had big brown eyes framed by long lashes, freckles dusting her cheeks, plump lips, wet and red, like she’d been biting them, and slightly chubby cheeks flushed with what he knew was want. </p>
<p>With that same smirk still on her face she stared into Harry’s eyes and said, “I’m Savannah.” Her eyes sparkled as he stared back. He hasn’t wanted a woman so bad in so long. “Harry,” he said as he gave her a cocky, lopsided smile, knowing she already knew who he was. She laughed, rolling her eyes. While she took a second to glance down and give his glistening pecs an appreciative glance, his eyes immediately found her chest, getting a better look at her little tits. He noticed she was oiled up just as he was and his hard cock gave another twitch at the thought of getting his mouth on her slicked up tits, mouth slipping and sliding over her smooth skin and sucking her nipples into his mouth. Breaking out of his thoughts, he looked up and saw Savannah looking at him with a knowing look. Then, as if he wasn’t affected enough, she made a point to glance down at his rock hard cock, big bulge obvious through his tight trousers. Fuck. She knew how bad he wanted her. He wasn’t gonna survive this shoot. </p>
<p>The director setting them up for another take and telling the actors what to do was a blur. The next thing he knew he once again heard, “Action,” and he was back to being completely flustered. His heart was beating out of his chest and the hands all over his body felt like fire licking his skin, but all he could really focus on was his hard cock now being sneakily groped by Savannah. She was still grinding back on him, but she had managed to tuck her hand in between their bodies, cupping his big cock in her little hand. it felt amazing and he had completely given up on lip syncing at this point. How was he expected to focus with a beautiful woman’s hand on his cock?!</p>
<p>The director noticed how checked out he was and told the entire cast and crew to take a break for dinner. Most of the people surrounding them dispersed. They weren’t fully alone, but he didn’t care who was watching at this point as he grabbed Savannah’s hips from behind. “Are you trying to make me fucking come in my pants in front of all these people,” he breathed, deep and hot into her ear. She gasped as his breath caused goosebumps to appear on her skin. Harry could see her nipples hardening and feel her breath picking up speed. Judging by her reaction, obvious want in the tremble of her body, he thought about how wet her pussy must be in her tiny little panties. He had to know. “How wet are you, baby,” he asked as he squeezed her hips. </p>
<p>Her high whimper and mumbled, “so fucking wet,” went straight to his cock. Pulling her flush to his body, he ground his cock into her ass, shuddering at the pressure.</p>
<p>“Follow me,” he whispered. He took her by her perfectly manicured hand and led her back to his trailer. He didn’t give a fuck about who had seen them and knew what they were about to do. As soon as they entered his spacious trailer he had Savannah pressed up against the wall with his strong hands on her hips. She stared at his strained biceps and bit her lip. He brought her attention back to his face and, while staring directly into her eyes, brought his leg in between hers, thick thigh rubbing right against her pussy. she gasped and then let out the sexiest moan Harry had ever heard. As she started grinding against him he slowly slid her bra off of her right tit and took her nipple into his plush mouth. “Fuck, Harry,” she moaned and it went straight to his forgotten cock. </p>
<p>He pulled off, squeezing both of her tits, the left still covered by her bra, in his big hands. “Strip for me,” he huskily whispered, as he backed up and sat on the couch in the middle of his trailer.  Savannah slowly unclasped her bra while Harry palmed his cock through his pants. He salivated as she slowly slid her bra off and her perfect bare tits came into view. She then slid her hands down her slightly chubby stomach and tucked them into the waistband of her little black panties. Harry’s heart was pounding. He hadn’t seen a completely naked woman outside of porn in five years. Savannah finally slid her panties down her legs and Harry almost came right then and there as her neatly trimmed pussy came into view. Perfectly tanned like the rest of her and with a small triangle of dark hair. She looked amazing. </p>
<p>“Fuck, come here,” he said as he patted his lap. Savannah strutted over and dropped her perfect body onto his thighs. His hands immediately found her ass and squeezed. Before she could gasp, Harry’s mouth was on hers, tongue fucking in and making her whimper. He still had his clothes on while she was fully naked in his lap and that thought was turning him on more than it probably should have. He trailed his hand from her ass to her cunt, needing to feel her. He had two fingers trailing up and down her slit as he whispered, “God, your pussy is so wet for me,” right into her ear. It was true. She was practically fucking dripping, so much wetness it was trailing down his fingers. He brought his fingers up to his mouth to taste her and she stared at him in wonder as he whispered, “Mmm, sweet.”</p>
<p>He kissed her as he slid those same two fingers into her pussy, in and out, as quickly as he could. The feeling of her plush wet cunt around his fingers and her whimpering into his mouth had his cock fucking throbbing, still confined in his pants. As much as he wanted to get his mouth on her pussy, he knew he would come in his pants if he so much as attempted that and he wanted his cock inside her. Breaking the kiss and sliding his fingers out, he grabbed her by the hair, looked her in the eyes and said, “get my cock out.” Savannah slid to the floor on her knees in between his legs. Her slim fingers popped the button of his pants and worked the zipper of his fly down. She was practically drooling as she reached in and pulled out his big leaking cock. “Put your mouth on it,” Harry said. He threw his head back as Savannah kitten licked the pre come from the head of his cock while she jerked him a few times. She slowly sucked the head into her mouth, hollowed her cheeks, and then swallowed him down. It felt incredible, but he didn’t want to come like this. </p>
<p>After a few minutes, he put his hand back in her hair and yanked her off of him. “Enough, come sit on my cock,” he demanded. She immediately got up and straddled his lap, waiting while he slid a condom from the drawer in the side table onto his length. As soon as he was done, she batted his hand out of the way and began sliding down onto him. The feeling of her tight, wet, warm pussy engulfing his cock had him gripping her hips as he threw his head back and grunted. She felt incredible. He forgot just how amazing it felt to slide into a wet cunt. Snapping back into the moment, he began helping Savannah bounce on his cock. He watched her tits bounce for a minute before he had to bring her close and get his mouth on them. as savannah was now grinding down on him he placed his hands on her ass cheeks, kneading the flesh and then brining both hands down in a spank on each of her cheeks at once. She moaned so loudly that he did it three more times.</p>
<p>Pulling off of her tits, he resumed thrusting up into her tight cunt as he rambled, “So fucking tight for me, baby. You like that, yeah? You like that big cock in your tight little pussy? Fucking dripping for me.” </p>
<p>“Fuck, yes. Love your big cock,” she whimpered. God, she sounded wrecked already. She looked so fucking hot; completely naked, bouncing, sweating and debauched on top of him, grabbing her own tits while Harry still had his trousers on, cock pulled through the opening of his fly. Fuck. He couldn’t just sit here anymore.</p>
<p>Grabbing Savannah by the waist, he flipped them over without even pulling his cock out. Savannah was now laying on her back, sleek black hair fanned out around her head on the couch. She was flushed and panting, so fucking sexy. Harry’s cock throbbed inside her cunt. He couldn’t stay silent. “God, you look so fucking good,” he told her. He trailed his hands down her body and grunted when he reached her inner thighs. Spreading her legs, his hands found her pussy, where his cock was still splitting her open. he trailed his thumbs down her lips and spread them, staring at the perfect pink pussy he had his cock in, glistening with slick. He leaned down as far as he could and let a bit of spit trail from his mouth right onto Savannah’s clit. As soon as it landed, he slowly slid his cock out and used the tip to spread the spit all over her pussy, sliding his cock up and down her slit and then slapping her with it a few times. “Please,” she begged.</p>
<p>“Please what, baby,” he teased.</p>
<p>“Please fuck me. Please. Need that big cock in my pussy. I’m so fucking wet. Need to come,” she rambled.</p>
<p>He smirked. “Yeah? Alright baby. I’ll give you my cock. So desperate for it, aren’t you?” He slid his cock back and forth over her clit and lightly slapped himself against it a few more times. “Desperate, slutty little pussy,” he said as he slid back into her smoothly. As much as he was playing it cool, he needed to come too. She was so warm and wet around him. Not to mention how good her sweet little pussy looked. God, he missed this. </p>
<p>He started frantically pounding her pussy as he grunted. Animalistic sounds mixed with his dirty mouth. “Yeah, baby. Take that fucking cock. Take it so fucking well. You love it, don’t you? Little cockslut. You want my come?” </p>
<p>She wailed. “Yes, yes, yes! Want your fucking come in my pussy. Fuck! Your cock feels so good. So fucking big. I’m gonna come!” </p>
<p>Harry started pumping his hips impossibly faster. He watched Savannah’s thighs shake as she came. Heat erupted in his abdomen and almost immediately, the pleasure was too much, and he groaned and came into the condom. Her pussy clenched around him and milked even more come from his spent cock. </p>
<p>Chest heaving, he leaned down and met Savannah in an open mouthed kiss. He slowly slid his cock out of her as their tongues met outside of their mouths, tangling as they moaned.</p>
<p>“Mmm, I’m not quite done with you,” he whispered. Before Savannah could react he was between her legs, spreading them wide with his hands, plush mouth on her cunt. She was sensitive, but still so fucking wet. So fucking turned on. She sunk a hand into his short curls and ground her pussy up into his mouth. God, he missed eating pussy. Missed having the warm wetness of a cunt on his mouth as a girl writhed and moaned for him. He spread the lips of her pussy with two fingers and sucked on her clit before trailing down and fucking his tongue inside her. He reached his right hand up to play with Savannah’s hard nipple. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You taste so good,” he murmured. “Could do this for hours. Such a pretty little pussy,” he said before fucking his tongue in and out as fast as he could. His jaw was starting to ache, but he fucking loved it. Savannah was trembling and whining and Harry knew she was close. He shoved three fingers into her pussy and attached his mouth to her clit, sucking. He popped off and kept his fingers pounding into her as he breathily whispered, “That’s it, baby. Come on. Wanna see you come on my fingers. Such a good girl. Let me see that pretty pussy come again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stared as she sobbed and came for the second time, legs shaking violently and hands grabbing her tits as she screamed, “Fuck, Harry!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, there you go baby,” he soothed as he removed his fingers and rubbed her stomach. His cock gave a feeble twitch at how ruined she looked, thighs spread, drenched pussy, makeup a mess all over her face.</p>
<p>As Savannah came down from her second high, they smiled dopily at each other and then chuckled. They both knew this was a one time thing, just for fun. They made small talk as they cleaned up and got dressed, realizing they still had a music video to film. They walked back onto set with smug smiles on their faces and Harry thought to himself maybe being single wasn’t that bad.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>